


Friendship Teaching Pleasure I

by obilupin



Series: Heart and Home [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obilupin/pseuds/obilupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bilba/Ori extended scene from chapter 20 of A Heart's Home. I recommend reading that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Teaching Pleasure I

**Author's Note:**

> They don't belong to me. I'm just playing with them.
> 
> Unbeta'ed
> 
> I am undecided if I am considering this as canon for the story, but it was something I had to write to get out of my head so I could move on with the main story.

oOoOoOo

 

Ori wasn’t sure what woke her up shortly before dawn. Lighting a candle she looked around the room. That is when she heard the quiet whimper come from the other side of the bed. When a moan soon followed she decided to wake her hobbit friend.

“Bilba. Bilba!” Ori shook her.

Bilba gasped upon waking and turned to the scribe.

“Are you alright?” Ori asked. “You were making noises in your sleep.”

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”

The dwarf shrugged. “Were you having a nightmare?”

To her astonishment Bilba blushed deep enough to be seen in the candlelight.

“Oooooh! It was one of _those_ dreams!” Ori grinned. “Wanna share?”

 _“Those_ dreams? What do you mean?” a confused Bilba asked.

“The dreams about sex.”

“I-I…” Bilba stammered. “Are those kinds of dreams… n-normal?” Bilba timidly asked.

“Absolutely!” Ori assured her. “Would you like me to share one of mine?”

“You dream of Dwalin like that?”

“Oh, yes! So?”

“Ok. If... if you want to,” Bilba flushed.

 

xXx Dwalin/Ori Start xXx

 

Ori was tasked with delivering some reports to Dwalin in his office in the main guard house. He wasn’t there when she went in to drop them off, but as soon as she placed the packet on his desk she heard the door shut and the lock click into place.

“I was just delivering some reports from your brother,” Ori breathed.

“Is that _all_ you are here for?” Dwalin asked, his voice husky, as he pressed himself to her back and slipped one arm low around her stomach.

Ori’s closed her eyes in pleasure. She could tell he was bare chested from a training session. “Are you trying to waylay me from my duties, sir?” she bantered.

“Yes,” he whispered in her ear.

And in dream fashion, their remaining clothes melted away. The hand that was on her stomach began to move. He rubbed circles on her belly and hip, then down her thigh and back up. His other hand cupped one of her small breasts, massaging it for a moment before rolling the nipple between his fingers.

Ori gasped and arched her chest into his touch.

Dwalin alternated his hands between caressing her belly and thighs and playing with her nipples. Meanwhile, he stroked his hardening cock against her back.

Ori reached her arms back around him and clasped the large muscles of his butt to encourage his thrusting. All the while he rained kisses, licks, and little nips down her neck and shoulders.

“Dwalin! Please!” she begged.

A low chuckle sounded in her ear. Using his larger mass he leaned them both over his desk. The hand that had been on her breast moved to position himself. The other spread across her lower belly and held her there as he slowly but firmly pressed inside.

They both moaned when Dwalin was fully seated. He held himself still for a few moments before beginning to move. It started out small. At first he only pulled out a short way, but each time he moved back he pulled out a little more until he was pulling almost all the way out before pushing fully in again.

Dwalin took her hands off his backside and, still holding them, rested both of their forearms together on the desk, his larger body draped over hers. She loved the feel of his muscles pressed up against her with his strong arms framing her body. With their arms now providing support he started to increase the pace and force of his thrusts.

Ori, overcome with pleasure, began to shake in his arms and did her best to thrust back onto her lover as he thrust forward.

Now pounding into her, Dwalin let go with one hand stroked it down to the juncture of her thighs and started to rub circles over her clit. “I want you to cum around me,” he rasped in her ear.

And Ori did.

 

xXx Dwalin/Ori End xXx

 

“That is when I woke up,” Ori sighed in pleasure.

“You’ve... had sex?”

“Well, no,” Ori admitted.

“How do you know so much about it then?”

“We have sex education classes that teach the mechanics, and there are erotic books that describe characters intimate relations explicitly.”

“There _are_ books like that?!”

“Of course there are. I’d wager the elves have some, too. I’m sure they would you let you read some if you asked.”

“I couldn’t ask Lindir for anything like _that!”_

“Suit yourself,” Ori shrugged. “I hear,” she blushed, “there are some couples back in Thorin’s Halls that like to be watched while having sex, too, but I’ve never had the courage to go watch.”

Bilba’s jaw dropped. She had no idea what to say about _that!_

“Now, what about your dream?” Ori asked again.

Bilba flushed.

“Oh, please share!” begged the young scribe.

“Alright. It isn’t as uh… involved as yours. It did start out as a nightmare. I was back in Bag End and Willoughby Boffin had me pressed up against the wall.”

Bilba’s voice shook a little, so Ori put one hand on her shoulder in comfort and support.

The hobbit smiled at her friend and took a deep breath to continue.

“This time when I shouted for help it wasn’t Dwalin that came, but Thorin. He pulled Willoughby off me with one arm and threw him outside and the door shut behind him,” Bilba sighed with a small smile on her face.

Ori smiled when she recalled how Bilba had slumped over after seeing the King-in-Exile pick up his nephews one-handed earlier in their travels. With her reaction to such a display of strength being what it was, the scribe thought the hobbit would fit in just fine with all the other dwarrowdams in the mountain.

“I sort of fell into Thorin’s arms and all of a sudden he didn’t have his tunics on, like...,” Bilba reddened, “like when he came out of the smithy earlier.”

Ori smiled widened and nodded.

“He touched my face and I put my arms around his neck. Then…”

“Then?” Ori encouraged her to continue.

“Then he kissed me.” Bilba was sure her face was scarlet by now.

Ori let out a tiny squeal of delight. “What happened next?”

“It got a little hazy after that. We were, well… rubbing against each other I guess. It felt really good. Um, that is when you woke me up.”

“I’m sorry for that. If I’d known, I’d have left you alone to enjoy yourself!”

Bilba giggled a little hysterically. “I have no idea what would have happened if you did let me sleep! I don’t know anything about sex. In the Shire we aren’t taught anything about it. We are expected to go into marriage as ignorant virgins.”

“That must make for some awkward wedding nights.”

Bilba giggled again, “Probably!”

“Do you want to know?” Ori asked seriously after they had finished laughing. “I could tell you what is taught in the sex ed class. You know, the mechanics, safety, self pleasure. Stuff like that.”

 _‘Self pleasure?’_ Biting her lip, Bilba took a deep breath to gather her courage, then nodded her head. She spent what was left of the night with either a blush or a gaping mouth. Or both.

Bilba felt both fascinated and very, very ignorant listening to all Ori shyly said. She learned about different types of sex like vaginal, oral, anal, and that there were even non-penetrative forms too. Sex could be performed not only between a male and a female but also two males, two females, or groups of any combination as well as the aforementioned self pleasure.

“And all of that feels good?” Bilba questioned.

“Oh, yes! When done correctly it feels more than good. It’s… I don’t know how to describe how it feels, but it’s fantastic!”

“But how can you know if you’ve never done it?”

The young dwarf hesitated then took a deep breath to fortify her courage. “I may not have ever had sex with a partner, but I’m not a virgin, not in the traditional sense. I’ve umm,” Ori blushed, “well, I’ve been penetrated.”

“I don’t understand. How can you be penetrated without a partner?”

“Umm… Just a moment,” Ori told her then scrambled off the bed and dug around in her pack. Finding what she was looking for the dwarf shyly climbed back onto the bed hiding the object in her hands. Taking another deep breath Ori showed it to her hobbit friend.

It was about the length of her hand, a bit wider than two of her fingers, and vaguely cylindrical in shape. One end looked kind like a mushroom. Bilba would gladly claim her inexperience about such things as being the reason it took her nearly a minute to realize that what Ori held in her hand was a penis carved out of stone.

A dildo Ori told her it was called. A sex toy. A _basic_ sex toy, as in there were other kinds!

“Wait. You brought a sex toy along on the quest?!”

Ori shrugged in her shy way, “You never know when you might get some privacy.”

“Oh! Since I came along you haven’t gotten that privacy! I’m sorry!”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve been able to sneak off here and there. Besides, it’s nice to have a friend to talk to.”

“Yes,” Bilba smiled, “yes, it is. Umm… May I… touch it?” she asked gesturing to the toy.

“Sure,” Ori said and handed it to her.

The hobbit was naturally curious (or _unnaturally_ so if you asked most other inhabitants of the Shire) but the thought that she could have sex with herself alone had never even crossed her mind before! Not that she thought often about such intimacies. Until recently there hadn’t been anyone with whom she would have even remotely considered being intimate.

A part of Bilba was shocked that these urges had been awoken by a very _rude_ dwarf, no matter how attractive he was! A part of her was relieved that Ori didn’t think there was anything wrong with it. Yet another part of her felt a bit of trepidation because Ori was actually encouraging it, as if she _wanted_ something to occur between her and Thorin. Nothing like that would ever happen! With his looks and positions he surely had his pick of any available lady dwarf back in the Blue Mountains. He would have no reason to look at a hobbit like that. Bilba didn’t think he even considered her a friend!

Even as all that crossed her mind Bilba couldn’t deny what had been awoken in her. No matter how he viewed her, Bilba was attracted to Thorin and there wasn’t anything she could do to stop it.

This made Bilba doubly curious about what Ori was telling her, particularly the bit about self pleasure. Masterbation the dwarf had called it. As embarrassing as learning about sex was, maybe if she could pleasure herself it would keep her from doing something more humiliating, like throwing herself at Thorin.

“How…,” the hobbit began then blushed the deepest red she had ever in her life. She couldn’t believe she was asking this! All the respectable hobbits back in the Shire would be scandalized, but she forced herself to continue. “How does one pleasure one’s self?”

Ori’s own blush deepened, but her grin grew. “You touch yourself in ways that give pleasure!”

“Yes, but where? And how? And what exactly do you do with _this_?” Bilba asked lifting the toy. “There is so much I don’t know.”

“Well, to start off you don’t have to use toys to masterbate. You can just use your hands,” Ori explained. “Explore your body. Find where it feels good. Touching your breasts and nipples and stroking the opening to your womanhood between your legs are generally good places.”

Blush deepening, Bilba nodded.

“You don’t have to use penetration either to bring yourself pleasure if you are worried about your virginity. Penetration might hurt the first few times,” Ori had warned, but continued. “It is sort of an unwritten tradition for dwarf females to get the painful part over with one way or another when we become adults so we can enjoy the pleasure as soon as possible. After all, what purpose is there for a maidenhead other than for a male to say ‘I was here first,’” Ori scoffed. “I’ve heard other races consider that a big thing. Dwarves don’t really concern ourselves with it. When so few of our kind find their mate for life, it would be unkind to expect everyone to _not_ take what comfort could be found for themselves whether alone or in the arms of another. Infidelity on the other hand is nearly nonexistent among those so lucky to be with their One.”

“I guess that makes sense, but from what I have observed of dwarves so far it seems to me that protective older brothers would still be concerned about such things,” Bilba grinned.

“Uh, yes. If Dori found out about my toys he would probably go punch the shopkeeper that sold them to me,” Ori sighed.

There was silence for a few seconds then the two women burst into quiet giggles over the image of a scandalized and indignant Dori.

“Would you like me to go and give you some privacy?” Ori asked softly when their laughter died away.

“No, that is alright. I couldn’t ask that of you. It would be horrible of me to kick you out in the middle of the night! I am very curious to know what such pleasure feels like, but I-I’m not sure I could...” Bilba trailed off waving her hand in a vague gesture.

“Would you…” Ori hesitated for a long moment. “Would you like to do it... together?” the dwarf asked so quietly Bilba could just barely hear her.

The hobbit’s eyes went wide. That hadn’t been something she had been expecting!

When no answer came for several moments Ori burst out, her voice trembling as if she was near tears, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I wouldn’t ever touch you without your permission I swear! I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have asked!”

“Ori!” Bilba reached out to her friend. “I’m not upset, just surprised. Yes, I would be grateful if would teach me this,” she said bashfully then rushed out, “but only if you truly don’t mind of course!”

“Of course I don’t mind! I wouldn’t have offered if I did! Besides,” Ori breathed a little heavily and looked the hobbit up and down, “you are _very_ pretty.”

“Thank you,” Bilba flushed and looked down, embarrassed by the compliment. Looking to change the subject she quickly asked, “So, how do we do this?”

“That depends on what you want. Do you want to uh… just watch me, or do you want to do it at the same time? O-or do you want to touch each other?”

“I-I don’t know,” Bilba rung her hands. “I’m not against touching you,” she assured her friend, “I just don’t know what to do.”

“Hmm… I have an idea,” Ori said. “Do you want us to keep our clothes on?”

“I may not know much, but don’t you need to be, well, naked?”

“Not necessarily. It just makes it easier, but we don’t have to if that makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s alright. We’ve already seen each other naked anyways.”

“Yes, but this is a bit different than bathing.”

“I understand,” Bilba nodded, “but I’m not afraid of you. I know you won’t hurt me.” And proved it by pulling her nightdress off over her head and moved to remove her bloomers, the only other thing she had been wearing.

“Thank you,” Ori gave her a shy but brilliant smile, and followed her friend’s lead. Once bare, the dwarf stacked all the pillows in a pile against the headboard then sat against them. “Come here,” she said.

Following the dwarf’s direction, Bilba found herself sitting between her friend’s spread legs with her own legs bent over them and her back against Ori’s chest.

“Now what?” the hobbit asked.

“Now you lie back. Focus on feeling what I do, what feels good. If you don’t like something, tell me and I won’t do it again. If you want to stop, just say so. Ok?”

“Ok. But what about you?”

“Don’t worry about that right now. Just feel,” Ori reiterated and began stroking Bilba’s arms, shoulders, and neck. She started out soft with not much more than her fingertips.

Bilba sighed. It was… nice... to feel bare skin against bare skin.

When the hobbit fully relaxed back against her Ori’s hands slowly added stomach, sides and outer thighs to her path. Sometimes keeping to fingertips, other times incorporating more and more of her hands until she used the entire palm.

Enjoying the sensations, Bilba’s felt her breath start getting heavy as her arousal slowly grew. Then Ori’s hands stroked the under sides of her breast and she couldn’t hold in the gasp that sensation pulled from her.

“Shhhh,” Ori soothed. Giggling, she moved Bilba’s hair out of the way and started kissing and nuzzling up and down her neck.

Despite the admonition Bilba continued to moan louder and louder as Ori’s hands got closer and closer to Bilba’s nipples in her her explorations.

Lost in the thrill of the new things she was feeling, Bilba lost track of time so she had no idea how long it had been when Ori’s hands finally cupped her breasts and ran her thumbs over her nipples. The moan that action tore out of her was so loud Ori released one of her breasts to quickly cover her mouth.

“We can’t make too much noise,” the scribe cautioned. “You don’t want twelve very protective dwarves bursting in on us do you?”

Bilba shook her head. “I’m sorry! I can’t help it!” she said when Ori removed her hand.

Ori chuckled. “Looks like you might turn out to be what is called a ‘screamer.’ Here cover your mouth,” she said bringing the hobbit’s left hand up.

Muffle in place, Ori continued on her quest, forcing more moans, groans, and other arousing sounds from the curly haired woman in her arms.

It was such a shame that they didn’t have enough privacy to be as loud as they wished!

Ori was enjoying playing with Bilba’s bosom. Even with the size difference between their races Bilba was more than double the size of her own small chest. The hobbits breasts were so soft and squishy! The difference was fascinating, and she was _so_ responsive!

Ori grinned and, trying something new, lightly pinched one nipple. Bilba instinctively arched into her hands, encouraging the contact.

“Do you like that?” Ori whispered into her ear.

Vigorously, Bilba nodded her head.

“Do you want me to do it again?”

The enthusiastic nod made the hobbit’s curls bounce wildly.

Ori obliged by pinching the other nipple with a little bit more pressure before rolling it between her fingers.

By this time Bilba was continuously moaning. She had known her nipples were more sensitive than other places on her body, but she had no idea touching them could feel like this!

Just then Ori pinched both nipples at the same time.

Bilba arched once again off her friend and brought her other hand up to her mouth doubting the one hand could contain her shout.

Ori giggled again and continued for long minutes torturing her friend with pleasure, alternating playing with one breast or the other while the opposing hand explored closer and closer to Bilba’s core.

The first light brush against her folds had Bilba quivering in Ori’s arms. As the fingers moved up the dwarf’s other hand joined hers over her mouth. A moment later the scribe touched something at her center that sent a jolt through her. Moaning she arched into the hand between her thighs.

Cautiously Ori moved her hand from Bilba’s mouth back down to play with her breast while continuing to stroke and rub the slick folds at an ever increasing pace.

Bilba continued to moan into her hands as the pleasure built a knot low in her belly.

Curious to know if something she had heard about elves also applied to hobbits, considering the similarity, Ori dragged her tongue up the shell of Bilba’s ear. As she reached the tip the hobbit’s moans changed to a high wail and tried to arch hard into the hands at her chest and center. Grinning Ori sucked the tip into her mouth and pinched a nipple with a little more force.

Bilba felt the knot in her belly tighten then burst as waves of pleasure rolled over her body. She collapsed back against her friend panting, her hands dropping away from her mouth.

“What do you think?” Ori asked.

 _“Eru’s shiny beard, Yavana’s blessed garden, and the name of every other Valar!_ That was beyond anything!” Bilba panted.

“Just imagine how it would feel if it was Thorin touching you!” Ori said huskily.

“Oh, don’t!” Bilba moaned, sliding off her friend to lie on the bed beside her so she could see. “I don’t think I would survive! I think I’m about to pass out as it is.”

“Oh, you’d survive! You might pass out, but you would enjoy every moment that brought it on!” Ori giggled. “That is something you can do when you pleasure yourself - fantasize about your desired partner.”

“Do you fantasize about Dwalin?” Bilba asked

“Yes, but I don’t need to do that right now,” Ori said moving to kneel straddling over the smaller female. Placing one hand next to the curly head the other started roaming her own body. “That was even more arousing that I thought it would be, doing that to you! You have no idea how hot that was! Way better than reading the books!” she panted as she began to stroke her own folds.

Bilba surprised Ori by reaching her smaller hands up to cup and play with the dwarf’s breasts. Time passed unnoticed as Bilba conducted a similar torturous pleasure on her bosom that the scribe had inflicted on her earlier while her own hand flew over her clit. She clenched her jaw to keep in her own shout as her orgasm broke over her body, then collapsed to the side to avoid squishing her friend.

“I think I understand a little now,” Bilba offered. “Bringing another pleasure is a kind of pleasure in itself!”

“Aye!” Ori gasped, still out of breath.

For the duration of their stay in Rivendell the two females of the Company learned about pleasuring each other and practiced nearly every day. Sometimes they would pleasure themselves, either together or taking turns for the other to watch. Sometimes they would pleasure each other. Bilba learned how to use the dildo on Ori, but did not work up the courage to try it herself.

 

oOoOoOo


End file.
